


Odd You; Odd I

by fireminji



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Demons, F/F, Gaslighting, Hallucinations, Minji is your roommate, Non-Graphic Violence, Nothing too scary just some general ominous vibes, POV Second Person, idk how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireminji/pseuds/fireminji
Summary: Your roommate, Minji, insists that you go to the mysterious new club in town that everyone seems to be dying to get into. Despite your reluctance, your roommate had never let you down before, so you expect a memorable night.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Odd You; Odd I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks. This is super different from anything I've written before, so if you're coming here because of my other works, don't get your hopes up. I wanted to try something out of my wheelhouse just to see if I could, so I ended up with this spooky, thrilling little fic. It's my first time writing in 2nd person POV, but I thought it would fit well with the thriller theme. Before you start reading, I want to clarify: this isn't a ship based fic so if you're here for that, it's not worth it. Also, I wrote this with the intention to cause a feeling of uneasiness with the tone, so if that's not your thing, don't read it. The alcohol mention is pretty minimal, but there is heavily implied gaslighting. So again: safety first. If those things bother you don't read. If they don't, then please enjoy and leave feedback!

You didn't want to go out, even if it was a Friday night; you were exhausted from work and wanted to decompress in peaceful solitude more than anything, but your roommate, ever the extrovert, insisted that you have a night out.

"Come on! There's a new night club I've been dying to check out and you've brushed me off too many times. We're going. Get dressed," she demanded.

You groan, more for the drama than to actually protest. You've known your roommate long enough to know that once she insists on something, you have no choice but to oblige. "Do I get a say in this, Minji?" you complain. 

"Nope! Now get dressed and wear something sexy. This club is supposed to be swanky and I don't want to pay for my own drinks, so show some skin!" she directed.

As you turn to head to your room to get changed, grumbling about how you just wanted a calm night with a glass of wine and a movie, Minji interrupts: "Actually, come to my room; I'll let you borrow my clothes otherwise you'll end up dressed like a grandpa."

"Minji, YOU dress like a grandpa," you countered. 

"Excuse me, I dress like a dilf. But I have plenty of thot outfits, too. Don't worry," she corrected, dragging you to her room and throwing open her closet.

She began sifting through enough button downs and blazers to clothe an entire small, smartly dressed village, until she reached her more revealing garments. "You have really nice shoulders; I think it's time to show them off," you heard her say from where she was nestled between fabrics. After perusing a bit longer, she finally hummed in satisfaction, plucking some articles off of their hangers. She turned, then, holding her choices behind her back, out of your sight, still within the framework of the closet. "I have something serious to say," she shared, suddenly somber. You raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What's up?" you asked, slightly concerned. 

"I'm coming out of the closet," she confessed, as she stepped forward, only able to maintain her solemn tone for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

"I can't stand you," you grumbled, flopping back on her bed. 

"Then it's a good thing you're laying down, yeah?" she quipped.

"I'm moving out; I can't live like this," came your reply.

"I'll help you pack, bitch," she responded, unbothered, "Now put this outfit on so we can go be the hottest people in the room." 

*****

Once you were both dressed to impress, you called an Uber and set off on your way. A few minutes into the ride, you finally asked: "What's the name of this club anyway?"

"It's called _Odd Eye,_ and it's supposed to be the hottest spot in the city these days, despite just opening up. It's pretty mysterious, actually," Minji described.

"What's so mysterious about it?" you ask, intrigued.

"Well, for starters, no one remembers it being built. One day it just showed up," she described, wiggling her fingers to emphasize the mystique.

"That's ridiculous; surely it was a different building that they just renovated?" you asked more than stated.

Minji shrugged. "Who knows. But that's not all: everyone I've talked to who has gone can barely tell me about their night. All they say is they had the time of their life and can't wait to go back. Yet when you ask them what they did, they can't seem to provide any details," she explained.

"Dude, are you taking us to a roofie emporium?" you asked in concern.

"I hope not; I don’t want to waste a good outfit," she replied, not nearly worried enough for your liking.

"Minji, I don't think--" then the car came to a stop, announcing your arrival.

"We're here; come on!" she cheered, leaving the vehicle, then turning to offer you a giant, chivalrous hand to assist your exit.

Despite your gut telling you that you shouldn't go in a place no one can remember spending time in, your Uber driving was telling you to “get the fuck out,” so you grabbed Minji's hand and let her lead you towards the highly anticipated club entrance, giving the the driver a 1-star-review as a distraction from your growing trepidation.

The closer you got to the building, the more overwhelming it began to feel. Something about this place felt off but you couldn't identify it…

*****

You must've spent a long time mulling it over because when you finally reevaluated your surroundings, you were inside by the bar. A chill of panic seized you: _how did I get over here? I don't even remember entering._

Then came that constant, familiar warmth of Minji's hand on your lower back. Her touch and presence were enough to ground you again. She leaned in to speak closely to your ear in order to be heard over the throb of music that you only noticed just now: "What do you want to drink? I borrowed some man's wallet, so first round's on him."

Your mind was foggy already; adding alcohol was probably not the best idea. But since the man was buying...  
"Just get me whatever you're having," you told her. She nodded and proceeded to signal something to the bartender. Soon enough, the bartender set two mystical looking drinks on the counter. Minji reached into the newly acquired wallet and grabbed a fistful of bills, before shoving said bills into her bra, and tossing the wallet on the bar, telling them to "keep the change." She collected your drinks, handed you one, then led you away from the bar to a less crowded corner of the room.

With the distance from the bar, and subsequently the man whose credit Minji had just destroyed, you finally urged yourself to get a sense of your surroundings. It was a fairly simple space with an industrial sort of vibe, all awash in dim, magenta light and a haze that you couldn't be sure was physically there or if your mind was playing tricks on you. 

_Thank god I'm not drunk, yet,_ you think, reminding yourself of the drink you were holding. You looked down to take your first sip only to notice that your glass was empty. A shimmering purple residue at the bottom of the glass was all that alluded to the contents it once held. You looked over at Minji, who was contently vibing to the beat of some song, noticing her glass was empty, too. 

"You finished your drink?" you asked her, confused, since you swore your glasses were full when you had arrived at this spot a moment ago. 

Minji looks down after your question, seeing that her glass was indeed empty. "Looks like it," she said plainly. 

"Minji what were in these drinks?" you asked her anxiously. You couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, yet at the same time you felt yourself strangely relaxed, as if an unknown force were coaxing you to lay down. 

"Hm, not sure what was in them. I just picked the most expensive one," she laughed, "I think it was called _4 Memory_." You wanted to press for more details, but the current beat changed to something Minji recognized, apparently, because she was immediately dragging you to the dance floor.

*****

When you blinked again, you were dancing. The heat on your body suggested you had been dancing for quite some time, but didn't you just arrive on the dance floor? Even as you tried to recognize the beat that was playing, your body seemed to be moving on its own accord, miles away from your sluggish mind that was sinking further away. 

You looked around, trying to find the one who would always pull you back: Minji. Your eyes scanned the room, though it felt as if you were looking through mesh: you could see figures around you on the dance floor, yet all of their details were muddled. Failing to find your anchor, panic tried desperately to rise within your numbed, sluggish body. The panic didn't make much headway before you felt those hands on your waist again, followed by a body pressed against your back. "Hey babe," she greeted, speaking into your ear and swaying your hips to manually keep rhythm with her own. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

As much as you wanted to say yes, because you didn't want to disappoint her when she seemed to be having a good time, that _feeling_ wouldn’t leave you. "No, Minji, something feels dangerous about this place," you answered honestly. And you tried to turn around to face her, to explain that you felt unwell, but she had wrapped her arms fully around your waist, and locked her chin on your shoulder, letting out a sigh as you remained trapped in her embrace.

She always did this when she was tipsy: slumping against you affectionately, not realizing that she was imprisoning you in her hold. "It'll be worth coming here; trust me," she told you, trying to encourage you out of your mind. 

"Why don't we go--" but the words died in your mouth. In a sudden moment of sharpness, you caught sight of two stunning women descending a staircase you hadn't noticed being there before. They were dressed to the nines; tied with yourself and Minji as the hottest people in the room. Pausing on the staircase, the two powerful-looking women seemed to survey the room. 

They were so far away, yet you could see them in great detail; maybe they were actually rather near? You struggled to place the distance, though it seemed unimportant at the moment. "Look at them," Minji spoke into your ear and you couldn't tell if it was an acknowledgement or a command. Before you could try to think more about it, their gazes finally fell onto you.

The entire night had been a confusing, cloudy blur, though looking into the eyes of these women now made everything crystal clear. You held their gaze: more by some instinctive inclination than choice, noticing that they each had mismatched eyes. One light and piercing; one dark and entrancing. Looking at them, or rather having them look at you, resulted in a sort of dull burning sensation in your body. Your poor mind was too detached from your physical being to decipher whether it was painful or not. 

So you remained there, paralyzed by their eyes, by their beauty, by their powerful energy. And yet you felt a strange lurch in your being, as if you wanted to approach them. Despite being as compromised as it was, your mind still tried to warn against it. 

Then there were Minji's hands again, rubbing soothing circles on your lower belly where they had been resting. When she spoke, her voice tickled your ear. "Let's go say hi; my legs in this outfit deserve to be perceived by more people," she joked, without really joking at all.

Maybe you should have protested, yet words evaded you; only a hum escaped when you tried to speak. Minji chose to interpret it as your surrender.

*****

And then you were standing in front of those two women, just like that. At this point in the night, you couldn't keep questioning how you had gotten from place to place: your mind was too tired of searching for answers that refused to be found. "Hello," one of the women, the shorter of the two, with blue hair, greeted. It lacked any sort of emotion, though her tone was deep and rich regardless. 

For some reason you expected Minji to do the talking, since the girl was never without a quick-witted comeback. Now, when you needed her most, she was only smiling quietly by your side. "What's the matter, baby? Cat got your tongue?" the taller, silver-haired woman mocked you playfully. 

"Not yet, she doesn't," the blue-haired woman joked, emitting an expensive laugh that was oddly soothing, despite the joke being at your expense.

As you stood there, being laughed at by these threatening women, you felt the sudden survival instinct to check your surroundings, perhaps to look for an exit. The attempt to internally signal your head to turn and look around was too slow. You were barely able to divert your eyes in the slightest before long, slender fingers grasped your chin between them. "No need for that, sweetheart, just keep your eyes on me," instructed the taller woman as she held your head firmly in place and locked your eyes with her own. 

"Do you know why you're here?" came the question in a deep tone from off to the side.

Your lack of answer seemed to be taken as a sign of submission. "Not as feisty this time, I see," observed the deep-toned woman again. "I suppose we have you to thank for that, Minji," she added, addressing your roommate for the first time. 

If your body weren't already paralyzed by the trance you were held in, it certainly would have frozen now. 

"What?" you manage to ask. The tallest woman, still holding your chin, smiled at you now. And it wouldn't have been a sweet smile in another other situation; right now, it made your blood run cold. 

"Ah, so you haven't forgotten how to speak, afterall. I thought we had finally reached that point," she observed. Your face twisted with confusion that your mouth was unable to speak. "All of these feedings can lead to some, _unfortunate_ side effects. But it looks like Minji has been taking good care of you for us."

*****

You didn't realize the room was empty at this point.   
You didn't realize the music had stopped.   
You didn't realize it had never started in the first place.   
You didn't realize this wasn't a club at all.

You're standing in the same pink-lit as always, surrounded by the same demons as you had been many times before. The woman gripping your face could sense your efforts to put pieces of broken reality together and perhaps she pitied you. "Do you want to know the truth?" she asked mercifully.

"Yes," you rasp out, voice dry from lack of use. And then there's a laugh again: this time it's familiar, belonging to the person you trusted most: Minji. 

"You can really be so stupid sometimes. Now you have to suffer," she said plainly, as she pressed her fingers to your temples. 

Suddenly your mind played crisp episodes all at once.

*****

This morning you were in your apartment with Minji, your roommate. She makes the two of you breakfast smoothies every day. You always found it so considerate and kind; even on days when you weren't in the mood, she would bat her eyelashes and you couldn't refuse. So you would drink your smoothie and proceed with your day. Just like you did today. Then you returned home and your sweet roommate encouraged you to go out. Or that's what you thought.

Now in your mind, you are shown the truth.

*****

As you see yourself drink the smoothie, you realize that the endearing smile always on Minji's face is more of a devilish smirk now. Before you even finish the last drop, you're collapsing. Minji is ready for this, of course, since it was her intention all along. She lays you in bed, where your unconscious mind tricks you into believing a false reality. Once night falls, she carries you, bridal style, to her car. No one bats an eye; they've fabricated their own stories: _there go those silly girls, the one who pre-games too hard and the one who always takes care of her, how sweet._

Except it’s not sweet at all. She doesn't take care of you, really. She drives you here, to this undisclosed basement where the more powerful demons await their meal.

The last image that flashes in your mind shows you being held up by your chin in the pink-lit basement, as you are now.

You open your eyes to face the demon in front of you, vaguely registering the tears rolling down your face. Minji's hands leave your head and she steps back. In your peripheral, she almost seems empathetic. But you've been fooled by that face before. "Sometimes the truth can be hard to swallow, huh?" the demon remarked, reaching out a hand to stroke your hair in a comforting gesture that reeked of condescension.

After a moment, she seemed to feel sympathetic again, or perhaps she tired of your tears: "I'll give you one more chance: do you want to be awake for this?"

You don't seem to learn. So you nod. The demon before you shakes her head in disbelief and the demon beside you laughs, smooth and deep, in amusement. "You stupid human," is the last thing you hear before a hand presses into your scalp, unnaturally long nails digging in. 

*****

It's a supernova of white hot pain initially, as the essence of your mind is pulled through your scalp and into the demon’s fingertips. Then it descends into a dull burn, as your mind slips further and further away, being consumed by the demon, who purrs in approval. When she releases, you still feel on the brink of sanity, but of course there are two demons. So the process is repeated: searing pain melts to dull again, numbed by your impending delusion. 

The first demon, satiated with the essence of your mind, approached Minji, pulling her in for a heated kiss, in which she transfers some of the essence she just sucked from your being to the lower level demon. "Keep up the good work, Minji. Her mind still has plenty to offer, so continue to supervise her recovery. We'll see you here again next week?" The lower level demon nods obediently, before picking up your limp, drained body, and taking you home.

*****

You awake in a warm bed.   
_What a bizarre dream,_ you think, as the details swim swiftly away, leaving you with only a fogging feeling of discomfort. Your attempt to get out of bed, is instantly met with a debilitating headache. "Fuck, ow" you mutter clutching your head. And in comes your lovely roommate.

"Morning, sweetie! How are you feeling?" she asks with concern. 

"I feel like ass. What happened?" you ask while massaging your temples.

"Don't you remember? We went to that new club and you drank waaaayyy too much. No wonder you have a wicked hangover," she described. 

_Is that what happened?_ you think. But as you look down and see you're still wearing what appears to be your club attire, you figure that must be the case.

“You still had a blast though; we’ll have to go back. Next time don’t drink too much, silly,” she notes, tapping your nose affectionately. You can only mutter in agreement, still cradling your head that felt way too intense to be a hangover. But what else could it be?

"Here," Minji says then, "I made you a smoothie to help with your hangover." You take the familiar offered drink appreciatively, sipping it easily. When you pull the cup from your lips you swear a wicked grin flashed across your roommate’s face, but when you blink, there is only sweet-smiling Kim Minji.


End file.
